Papergirl
by neonsketch
Summary: Oneshot. Faberry. When one girl wants to get the attention of another, the only way she's able to do it through throwing paper airplanes. The idea came from the Disney short Paperman.


I got this idea when I went to watch Wreck-It-Ralph. It's just one of those short fleeting Disney shorts that the put on before the film which I enjoy. The story is pretty much based on the original short, but with a Faberry twist. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Standing there waiting for my train to arrive, wind blowing through my face, a sheet of paper landed on my body for a split second before drifting in the air. A woman was chasing after that sheet of paper. I noticed that she had blonde locks curling down her shoulder. The blonde tucked her hair behind her hair. She placed the paper back into her folder. I don't think she has noticed me. The incoming train rushed to the train pavilion, causing a gust of wind blowing a sheet of paper right into her face. I grabbed the contract from her face and she look at me briefly before giggling. The sound of her laughing made me smile. I glimpsed at the paper and noticed a red lipstick mark on the sheet. I was literally entranced by the blonde's beauty that I wanted to ask her for her name. But before I even noticed, she was gone. And so was the train.

I arrived at work at the usual time. I'm a little sad to think that I will never see that blonde woman again. My boss, Ms. Sylvester, decided to pile up my desk with a pile of contracts for me to sign. She glared at me for walking back to her office. The kissmark paper almost flew out that window until i caught it. As I looked out my window, I noticed a similar blonde head in the building across the street. I frantically waved my hands to get her attention. It has been unsuccessful though as she has not noticed me at all. I noticed that Ms. Sylvester watching me so I went back to my seat. Doomed to never meeting her, it came to me. I took a sheet of paper from the pile and decided to make a paper airplane, hoping it would reach to her. As I look around, my coworkers continued working, daring not to look at me. As I threw the airplane, it failed miserably as it barely went as far as a yard. Determined to get her attention, I made another airplane and it was about almost there, except it hit the wall rather than going inside the room. As I was about to continue to make another plane, Ms. Sylvester stopped me, crumpled the plane and closed the window. As soon as she left into her office, I continued my act to get the blonde woman to notice me. Never have I felt this way before, wanting to get someone's attention. I continued to make another paper plane, only to land on the window below her. It was a tall guy with a dopey smile. I told him it wasn't for him and his smile dropped and threw the paper away. One after another, each plane failed to get inside the room. Getting frustrates and banging my head on my desk at each failed attempt. I was about to make another plane when I noticed that I have no more sheets except for the one with the red kissmark. I was hesitant at first to use it but I just had to get the woman to look my way. I was about the throw the plane when I accidentally dropped it. I tried to grab it but it was too late. The blonde woman left the room. I was about to leave to catch up to her, but Ms. Sylvester was blocking my way with a menacing glare and another stack of contracts. Not wanting to get in her way, I sat back down. I felt like giving up at this point. But somewhere in my mind, it's telling me to go after her. I was determined to get to her so I left my office, not caring whether or not I'm fired.

As I got out of the building, I noticed that I didn't know what direction she went in. Crossing the street and almost getting hit by a bus, I tries to catch up to her but she's no where in sight. At least until I noticed the paper plane with the kissmark. Sighing in frustration, I threw the plane into the sky. I give up. I'm never going to meet her again. I walk back to my apartment with my head hung low.

_Somewhere else, the paper planes collected in an alleyway, it's as if they are possessed with a magical power. As the kiss marked plane land in the piles of planes, they decided to take action to do what they can to bring those two together._

As I'm walking back home, I noticed that there was a paper plane on my foot and I threw it away in disgust. It keeps coming back to me and I continue to throw it away. The piles of planes suddenly barraged onto my body and had this force to take me to another direction.

_The kissmarked plane heads to another direction, leading to the blonde woman who is staring at the gardenias at the flower ship. The woman noticed the plane when suddenly the plane came to life and flew into the direction of where the two are destined to meet. Curious, the woman followed the plane to the train station and went inside the train the has been waiting for her._

The planes kept dragging me to the train station. I refused to go there, trying to get a hold of my own body. The planes then dragged me to the train station and made me enter the train. I tried to pry off these planes but they kept pushing me down onto the train seat. The little kid next to me kept on staring at me until his mother grabbed him. I wouldn't have blamed the mother. I didn't want this to happen. Especially after not getting to speak with the mysterious blonde. As the train stopped, the planes pushed me out of the train, only for my eyes to land on the blonde woman. I went up to her. I briefly smiled.

"My name is Rachel." I said.

She blushed and tucked her blonde hair behind her ear. "My name is Quinn."

"This is sudden, and under circumstances, I wouldn't do this, but would you like to have some coffee with me?" I smiled, getting the chance to speak with her.

"Of course, as long as you pay." She giggled, and that moment, I will never doubt the power of paper planes.

* * *

Please review, I enjoy having feedback. :)


End file.
